


How Baern and His Wife Spent Their Marriage Night

by ReaderShannon



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, F/M, Married Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering, because of my friend, hes a dwarf, i don't know what else to add?, its totally just about my DnD character, shes a drow, this is my first story and I managed to write porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderShannon/pseuds/ReaderShannon
Summary: Baern was in disbelief. He had finally married the love of his life after chasing her for years, decades.  Trissy was a fine young noblewoman from the Drow clan of the Naïlo. It wasn't easy to win her heart or her hand in marriage. Baern had finally succeeded though, and he was ready to finally share his life with his bride.





	How Baern and His Wife Spent Their Marriage Night

Baern looked down in awe as Trissy laid herself on the bed. Her gauzy wedding gown leaving nothing to the imagination now that she was horizontal. She was gorgeous. And they were finally bound together.

His dick began to swell as she slowly trailed her hand up her body, until she reached her shoulders where she teasingly pulled the thin pink material of her dress away from her body. Slowly revealing her midnight dark skin and her toned physique.

As the dress fell away from her body, her nipples, exposed to the drafty cavern, began to harden. Baern would give anything to reach out and touch her lovely body, but he wasn't allowed to yet. She had given him an order and he would follow it to a t.

Trissy smirked at him as she let her fingers trail across her body in random, intoxicating patterns, working ever closer to the pale white hair at the juncture of her legs. She knew he was dying to join her, but he would remain in place until she decided otherwise.

Her excitement grew as she slowly stroked one short, manicured nail over her clit. She could see the desire in his eyes as he hungrily watched her finger slowly dip lower and lower. Until, finally, she inserted a single finger into her dripping vagina.

Baern whined as he watched Trissy grind mercilessly on her own finger, her other hand coming up to stroke her tender breasts. The savage smirk still in place on her lovely face as she refused to release him from his command. Slowly, he watched her fuck herself. Her hips gyrating in a sensuous motion as she slowly, oh so slowly, added a finger. Then another. Her smile growing wider as her eyes grew glassy with pleasure.

Trissy was almost there, she could feel herself teetering on the precipice of an intense orgasm. She sped up. Faster and faster until she felt that surely she would never reach her climax. Desperately, she looked down her body at Baern. He was still rooted to the spot she had told him to stay in, a look of wonder and adoration in his eyes.

“Speak to me.” She demanded. “Tell me what you want.”

Baern startled slightly at the request before a rush of words poured out of his mouth.

“I want you to make love to me like no one else ever has. I want you to be my one and only for the rest of our lives. I want to make you happy and show you that I deserve you. I want to take off my clothes and come help you climax until neither one of us has any energy left . I want to make you come hard and fast, sweet and slow. Please Trissy, please come for me? I want to see it.”

As Baern trailed off, Trissy finally climaxed, screaming passionately for any and all to hear. Slowly, she came back to herself, content in a cloud of bliss. Removing her fingers, she sat up on the bed to study her husband. He was still standing in the spot she had told him to stay in, dressed in all his clothes, including the ridiculous fur coat that had been part of the ceremony.

“Well my love, you were such a good boy. Do you want your reward?” Trissy asked.

In answer, Baern hesitantly looked down at his own crotch. There, plain as anything, she could see the wet spot from where he had come just from watching her.

“Oh, honey, that's just beautiful. I think it might get a little uncomfortable wearing those clothes though, let's both get cleaned up and snuggle in bed.”

With that parting statement, Trissy walked cheerfully towards the bathing chamber with Baern not far behind.

**Author's Note:**

> I have NEVER written porn before. My friend somehow convinced me to do it though! So here it is. Thanks to them! (You know who you are and I hope you're proud) Why did I do this? *buries face in hands*


End file.
